Living in Rapture
by Barb6666
Summary: The story of a girl who was bonded to a Big Daddy from Alpha Series named Subject Omega.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time writing a fan fiction story I will be very grateful for any advice. Do you think I should continue with this story ? ( If anyone has any kind of idea I would love to hear it, PM me :-)

I don't remember my name. I don't remember who I was. I just know I was a Little Sister. I was bonded to an Alpha serried Big Daddy - Subject Omega or as I preferred to call him "Daddy". Although, I don't know anything about my former life, I remember my life as Little Sister very well.

I heard loud knocking on the outside of the vent followed by a whale-like moan. I felt joy rushing all over my body as I was hurrying to the exit. I greeted him with a big smile.

"Hello Mr. Bubbles!"

He never talked, instead he made an inhuman sound, the sound which everyone were afraid of. Yet, I wasn't. I loved that sound, I could understand everything he wanted to tell me.

"Come on Daddy, I smell angles !"

Every day was the same, yet special. We would go gathering until dream-time. I liked searching for angles and kissing them but when the monsters attacked, I was scared. Luckily, my Daddy was always with me. He would save me from those monsters and then he would gently lift me up and place on his shoulder. I remember I liked to draw and whenever I found a paper, I would draw my Daddy and me holding hands. When I showed the drawing to him, he would let the long moan for which I knew was the moan of happiness.

As I was getting older, the Rapture was getting more and more dangerous. I don't remember how old I were that day. That single day, which made me different.

"Hurry up Mr. Bubbles!"

I yelled followed by a giggle. We were at the old abounded hotel. I was rushing through the hallway as my Protector tried to keep up with me. We came to the large hall with a beautiful fountain, golden floor and red rags. There was even small garden with lots of flowers surrounding the fountain in the middle of the hall. I spotted the angle on the other side of the hall and hurried up to it. As I started to gather, soon, the hall was full of monsters. I was frightened and I hid under the short table. I watched with tears in my eyes my Daddy who fought the monsters. The floor and the walls were covered with blood, crushed skulls and spilled guts but that didn't stop the monsters from attacking, in fact, they kept on coming. Suddenly, I felt someone's hand on mine, and not even a second later, it pulled me from my hideout.

"Daddy ! Help me ! Daddy !"

I yelled as loud as I could. Two Splicers were holding me for my hand and smiled.

"Well, well, well what do we have here ? If it ain't one of those little bitches who are full of ADAM!"

When my Daddy noticed where I was, he went furious. He tried to reach me but there were too many Splicers between us.

"Hurry up and harvest the ADAM from this little cunt!"

"Hang on ! Since her Tin Daddy is busy, we can have some fun first, can't we !? Ha ha ha ha...!"

One of the Splicers took a knife from his pocket and they started to silently laugh which made me even more scared. I tried to call my Daddy again, but a huge mutated Splicer didn't allow him to come and save me. The two Splicers started to beat me. I though this was end. I felt so much pain which even the ADAM couldn't stop. The dark was in front of my eyes. I don't know what happened after I'd fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

I heard a familiar moan. I was very glad to hear it, I loved that sound. Slowly, I've opened my eyes and saw him staring at me. I was laying in his lap. His light turn green when he saw my eyes getting opened. I wanted to tell him I was glad to see him and that I loved him, but I couldn't, the pain was too big, I couldn't even move. Instead, I coughed some blood. He raised his arm and placed my teddy bear in my right hand. I've gather enough straight and squeezed his finger with my left hand.

I looked around to see where we were. The room was small. The ripped wallpapers were hanging from the walls, floor had few holes in it, the furniture was covered with dust and dried blood. I couldn't believe what I've seen. There were no golden walls and red carpets, pretty paintings, and nice furniture. All that was gone. I wished i would wake up from this nightmare and continue to live my happy life with my Daddy. I felt so tired, I needed some sleep.

I don't know for how long we stayed in that room. I felt sad and depressed. I didn't want to go searching for angles, I didn't sing anymore, not even drawing could bring me up in the good mood. I've lay on bed which my Daddy made from some old clothes and pillows he found. He would bring me toys and sweets but I didn't feel any better.

After some time, I could walk again. One day I stared at the school of fishes. I got up and came closer to the glass wall.

I could see the reflection of my face. I was shocked, scared and disgusted. My face was still full of bruises, after such a long time, and I had many scars all over my body, but the biggest was the one stretching across my face, from my forehead, across my eye to my right cheek and ending on my neck. My eyes weren't yellow anymore. They were black and bloody. Tears came down rolling on my cheeks. I felt extremely sad and depressed. As I was standing there I felt someone pulling me back. My Daddy turned me around and hugged. I started to cry but he was still holding me. He made a silent moan. I knew he was trying to cheer me up.

I have grown up and my body has developed a lot since the attack. I didn't have anything to wear because my clothes was too small. Since there weren't any working shops in Rapture anymore, we manage to make something from pieces of clothes we found. At the end, my suit looked much like my Fathers.

Again, I begun to feel happy. I started to enjoy my life with my Father.

I had no idea what was going to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

My Father and I were at abandoned restaurant. We were looking for any kind of useful supplies but except few dollars at cash register, we couldn't find anything. As we got out, we heard a loud horrifying sound. I don't remember hearing anything like that in my entire life. I stick close to my Father and he had readied his shotgun. We heard that sound a second time. It sounded like it was closer than it was the first time. I felt really scared. I knew this wasn't an ordinary splicer. This was something more dangerous. And it was coming for us.

After few moments of anguish, we saw tree bloody red circle-shaped lights in the dark. They jumped from the dark and landed right in front us. They were tall creatures with leather and metal armour. Similar to which I was wearing. They had round helmet with red visors. On their right hand was long and sharp blade, like what Little Sisters are carrying, but much bigger and longer. The one in the middle stocked out. She was much taller than other two. Her blade was longer and she had more metal parts on her armour than others. With those armour and equipment, they looked similar to my Father.

My Father pulled me behind with his left hand, and let a long moan of warning while he was still holding a shotgun thoward those creature's direction. They just ignored the warning and stared at me. After few seconds the biggest one looked at other two and nodded her head. The left one threw some kind of a bomb on both of us. My Father went mad and he wanted to attack them but he was started to act weird. He couldn't walk properly. My vision started to get dimly. After few seconds, it blacked out.

I've slowly opened my eyes.

"Where am I ? What is this place ?"

It looked like some kind of hospital room. I was laying on a large metal table and my hands and legs were tied down. Few people came into room. Two men dressed like doctors and one woman in formal clothes.

"Do not worry, you will be released soon."

She said with an evil smile. I looked around and I saw some tubes with dark fluid connected to my body. I tried to get up but i couldn't. Instead, I've realized I was wearing a different armour. This one was tougher and had a long blade on my right arm just like those monsters who attacked me and my Father. I started to worry sickly: "Is he OK ? Where is he?"

While I was being confused, one of the doctors put a helmet on my head. I tried to stop him but he'd succeeded. I was afraid. Then I started to feel hate thoward those people who kept me tied to this table. My hate woke some kind of strenght in me. I tried to get up again. This time I ripped of chains which held me against table. I felt strange. Much powerful than before. Their faces were full of terror. I hit that woman with my left hand and she hit the wall and fell on floor. I used my blade to stab the doctor who put the helmet on me and with my other hand I choked the other one. After they fell dead in a pile of blood on floor, I went to finish the woman. She was sitting in a corner and looked scared. As I was getting closer I noticed a mirror on the wall. I looked in it and I was shocked. I looked like those creatures. Monster. I was one of them. Suddenly, few men rushed into a room. They threw the same bomb those monsters had used. I felt dizzy and felt to floor.

"Not agaaaaainn..."


End file.
